


Jealousy

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters Answer The Call
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Flirting, Gay Bar, Jealousy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: Drabble.It's been seven years of nothing but them. That doesn't stop the green-eyed monster from showing up every once in a while.





	

Seven years, eight months, two weeks, five days, three hours, twelve minutes and fifty two - no, fifty three - seconds. That’s precisely how long ago it had been since Holtz got down on one knee in the greasy spoon they’d been frequenting for years before, and asked “For the honour of your hand, as my girlfriend and fellow scientist.”

 

Seven years, eight months, so on and so forth, of the stolen glances exchanged for willing eye catching, that ridiculous, lop-sided smile cracking out on Holtzmann’s face, lighting up her whole demeanour as if she found out the secret to life and love and the universe itself. Hand holding, hip grabbing, teasing, prodding, joking, kissing, dancing to the terrible music that Holtz would never shut off and Abby would never stop loving.

 

Seven years of blurring lines, half-remembered dates and never forgotten moments. Cold pizza in the morning wrapped in each others warm arms. News stories read with silly voices, showers shared with passionate murmurs, dreams swapped with decided reverence.

 

That’s why Abby laughed so hard now. A small brunette with a smattering of freckles and dimples of a Christmas catalogue girl had been chatting to her at the bar, a conversation that opened with unchecked awe at Abby’s “Ghosts are Real!” pin stapled to her chest. Paranormal research, activity, theories. Abby was only waiting for the barman to notice her, and was grateful for the break from dancing. Holtz was happily ‘busting a move’ on the dancefloor. Or so she thought.

 

Until a leather-clad hand slipped up her arm, onto her shoulder, across her back. Within a second, Holtz was wrapped around Abby with the ferocity of a mama bear warding off predators. Her whisky-and-coke scent enveloping the smaller woman, while the enthusiastic stranger looked on almost uncomfortably.

 

“Jessica, this is Holtz. The one I was telling you all about. My partner in the paranormal, and my girlfriend.”


End file.
